Century II
Century II is the 2nd Century by Nostradamus, first published in 1555. Century II ;1 :Towards Aquitaine by the British Isles :By these themselves great incursions. :Rains, frosts will make the soil uneven, :Port Selyn will make mighty invasions ;2 :The blue head will inflict upon the white head :As much evil as France has done them good: :Dead at the sail-yard the great one hung on the branch. :When seized by his own the King will say how much. ;3 :Because of the solar heat on the sea :From Negrepont the fishes half cooked: :The inhabitants will come to cut them, :When food will fail in Rhodes and Genoa. ;4 :From Monaco to near Sicily :The entire coast will remain desolated: :There will remain there no suburb, city or town :Not pillaged and robbed by the Barbarians. ;5 :That which is enclosed in iron and letter in a fish, :Out will go one who will then make war, :He will have his fleet well rowed by sea, :Appearing near Latin land. ;6 :Near the gates and within two cities :There will be two scourges the like of which was never seen, :Famine within plague, people put out by steel, :Crying to the great immortal God for relief. ;7 :Amongst several transported to the isles, :One to be born with two teeth in his mouth :They will die of famine the trees stripped, :For them a new King issues a new edict. ;8 :Temples consecrated in the original Roman manner, :They will reject the excess foundations, :Taking their first and humane laws, :Chasing, though not entirely, the cult of saints. ;9 :Nine years the lean one will hold the realm in peace, :Then he will fall into a very bloody thirst: :Because of him a great people will die without faith and law :Killed by one far more good-natured. ;10 :Before long all will be set in order, :We will expect a very sinister century, :The state of the masked and solitary ones much changed, :Few will be found who want to be in their place. ;11 :The nearest son of the elder will attain :Very great height as far as the realm of the privileged: :Everyone will fear his fierce glory, :But his children will be thrown out of the realm. ;12 :Eyes closed, opened by antique fantasy, :The garb of the monks they will be put to naught: :The great monarch will chastise their frenzy, :Ravishing the treasure in front of the temples. ;13 :The body without soul no longer to be sacrificed: :Day of death put for birthday: :The divine spirit will make the soul happy, :Seeing the word in its eternity. ;14 :At Tours, Gien, guarded, eyes will be searching, :Discovering from afar her serene Highness: :She and her suite will enter the port, :Combat, thrust, sovereign power. ;15 :Shortly before the monarch is assassinated, :Castor and Pollux in the ship, bearded star: :The public treasure emptied by land and sea, :Pisa, Asti, Ferrara, Turin land under interdict. ;16 :Naples, Palermo, Sicily, Syracuse, :New tyrants, celestial lightning fires: :Force from London, Ghent, Brussels and Susa, :Great slaughter, triumph leads to festivities. ;17 :The field of the temple of the vestal virgin, :Not far from Elne and the Pyrenees mountains: :The great tube is hidden in the trunk. :To the north rivers overflown and vines battered. ;18 :New, impetuous and sudden rain :Will suddenly halt two armies. :Celestial stone, fires make the sea stony, :The death of seven by land and sea sudden. ;19 :Newcomers, place built without defense, :Place occupied then uninhabitable: :Meadows, houses, fields, towns to take at pleasure, :Famine, plague, war, extensive land arable. ;20 :Brothers and sisters captive in diverse places :Will find themselves passing near the monarch: :Contemplating them his branches attentive, :Displeasing to see the marks on chin, forehead and nose. ;21 :The ambassador sent by biremes, :Halfway repelled by unknown ones: :Reinforced with salt four triremes will come, :In Euboea bound with ropes and chains. ;22 :The imprudent army of Europe will depart, :Collecting itself near the submerged isle: :The weak fleet will bend the phalanx, :At the navel of the world a greater voice substituted. ;23 :Palace birds, chased out by a bird, :Very soon after the prince has arrived: :Although the enemy is repelled beyond the river, :Outside seized the trick upheld by the bird. ;24 :Beasts ferocious from hunger will swim across rivers: :The greater part of the region will be against the Hister, :The great one will cause it to be dragged in an iron cage, :When the German child will observe nothing. ;25 :The foreign guard will betray the fortress, :Hope and shadow of a higher marriage: :Guard deceived, fort seized in the press, :Loire, Saone, Rhone, Garonne, mortal outrage. ;26 :Because of the favor that the city will show :To the great one who will soon lose the field of battle, :Fleeing the Po position, the Ticino will overflow :With blood, fires, deaths, drowned by the long-edged blow. ;27 :The divine word will be struck from the sky, :One who cannot proceed any further: :The secret closed up with the revelation, :Such that they will march over and ahead. ;28 :The penultimate of the surname of the Prophet :Will take Diana Thursday for his day and rest: :He will wander far because of a frantic head, :And delivering a great people from subjection. ;29 :The Easterner will leave his seat, :To pass the Apennine mountains to see Gaul: :He will transpire the sky, the waters and the snow, :And everyone will be struck with his rod. ;30 :One who the infernal gods of Hannibal :Will cause to be reborn, terror of mankind :Never more horror nor worse of days :In the past than will come to the Romans through Babel. ;31 :In Campania the Capuan river will do so much :That one will see only fields covered by waters: :Before and after the long rain :One will see nothing green except the trees. ;32 :Milk, frog's blood prepared in Dalmatia. :Conflict given, plague near Treglia: :A great cry will sound through all Slavonia, :Then a monster will be born near and within Ravenna. ;33 :Through the torrent which descends from Verona :Its entry will then be guided to the Po, :A great wreck, and no less in the Garonne, :When those of Genoa march against their country. ;34 :The senseless ire of the furious combat :Will cause steel to be flashed at the table by brothers: :To part them death, wound, and curiously, :The proud duel will come to harm France. ;35 :The fire by night will take hold in two lodgings, :Several within suffocated and roasted. :It will happen near two rivers as one: :Sun, Sagittarius and Capricorn all will be reduced. ;36 :The letters of the great Prophet will be seized, :They will come to fall into the hands of the tyrant: :His enterprise will be to deceive his King, :But his extortions will very soon trouble him. ;37 :Of that great number that one will send :To relieve those besieged in the fort, :Plague and famine will devour them all, :Except seventy who will be destroyed. ;38 :A great number will be condemned :When the monarchs will be reconciled: :But for one of them such a bad impediment will arise :That they will be joined together but loosely. ;39 :One year before the Italian conflict, :Germans, Gauls, Spaniards for the fort: :The republican schoolhouse will fall, :There, except for a few, they will be choked dead. ;40 :Shortly afterwards, without a very long interval, :By sea and land a great uproar will be raised: :Naval battle will be very much greater, :Fires, animals, those who will cause greater insult. ;41 :The great star will burn for seven days, :The cloud will cause two suns to appear: :The big mastiff will howl all night :When the great pontiff will change country. ;42 :Cock, dogs and cats will be satiated with blood :And from the wound of the tyrant found dead, :At the bed of another legs and arms broken, :He who was not afraid to die a cruel death. ;43 :During the appearance of the bearded star. :The three great princes will be made enemies: :Struck from the sky, peace earth quaking, :Po, Tiber overflowing, serpent placed upon the shore. ;44 :The Eagle driven back around the tents :Will be chased from there by other birds: :When the noise of cymbals, trumpets and bells :Will restore the senses of the senseless lady. ;45 :Too much the heavens weep for the Androgyne begotten, :Near the heavens human blood shed: :Because of death too late a great people re-created, :Late and soon the awaited relief comes. ;46 :After great trouble for humanity, a greater one is prepared :The Great Mover renews the ages: :Rain, blood, milk, famine, steel and plague, :Is the heavens fire seen, a long spark running. ;47 :The great old enemy mourning dies of poison, :The sovereigns subjugated in infinite numbers: :Stones raining, hidden under the fleece, :Through death articles are cited in vain. ;48 :The great force which will pass the mountains. :Saturn in Sagittarius Mars turning from the fish: :Poison hidden under the heads of salmon, :Their war-chief hung with cord. ;49 :The advisers of the first monopoly, :The conquerors seduced for Malta: :Rhodes, Byzantium for them exposing their pole: :Land will fail the pursuers in flight. ;50 :When those of Hainault, of Ghent and of Brussels :Will see the siege laid before Langres: :Behind their flanks there will be cruel wars, :The ancient wound will do worse than enemies. ;51 :The blood of the just will commit a fault at London, :Burnt through lightning of twenty threes the six: :The ancient lady will fall from her high place, :Several of the same sect will be killed. ;52 :For several nights the earth will tremble: :In the spring two efforts in succession: :Corinth, Ephesus will swim in the two seas: :War stirred up by two valiant in combat. ;53 :The great plague of the maritime city :Will not cease until there be avenged the death :Of the just blood, condemned for a price without crime, :Of the great lady outraged by pretense. ;54. :Because of people strange, and distant from the Romans :Their great city much troubled after water: :Daughter handless, domain too different, :Chief taken, lock not having been picked. ;55 :In the conflict the great one who was worth little :At his end will perform a marvelous deed: :While Adria will see what he was lacking, :During the banquet the proud one stabbed. ;56 :One whom neither plague nor steel knew how to finish, :Death on the summit of the hills struck from the sky: :The abbot will die when he will see ruined :Those of the wreck wishing to seize the rock. ;57 :Before the conflict the great wall will fall, :The great one to death, death too sudden and lamented, :Born imperfect: the greater part will swim: :Near the river the land stained with blood. ;58 :With neither foot nor hand because of sharp and strong tooth :Through the crowd to the fort of the pork and the elder born: :Near the portal treacherous proceeds, :Moon shining, little great one led off. ;59 :Gallic fleet through support of the great guard :Of the great Neptune, and his trident soldiers, :Provence reddened to sustain a great band: :More at Narbonne, because of javelins and darts. ;60 :The Punic faith broken in the East, :Ganges, Jordan, and Rhone, Loire, and Tagus will change: :When the hunger of the mule will be satiated, :Fleet sprinkles, blood and bodies will swim. ;61 :Bravo, ye of Tamins, Gironde and La Rochelle: :O Trojan blood! Mars at the port of the arrow :Behind the river the ladder put to the fort, :Points to fire great murder on the breach. ;62 :Mabus then will soon die, there will come :Of people and beasts a horrible rout: :Then suddenly one will see vengeance, :Hundred, hand, thirst, hunger when the comet will run. ;64 :The Gauls Ausonia will subjugate very little, :Po, Marne and Seine Parma will make drunk: :He who will prepare the great wall against them, :He will lose his life from the least at the wall. ;64 :The people of Geneva drying up with hunger, with thirst, :Hope at hand will come to fail: :On the point of trembling will be the law of him of the Cevennes, :Fleet at the great port cannot be received. ;65 :The sloping park great calamity :To be done through Hesperia and Insubria: :The fire in the ship, plague and captivity, :Mercury in Sagittarius Saturn will fade. ;66 :Through great dangers the captive escaped: :In a short time great his fortune changed. :In the palace the people are trapped, :Through good omen the city besieged. ;67 :The blond one will come to compromise the fork-nosed one :Through the duel and will chase him out: :The exiles within he will have restored, :Committing the strongest to the marine places. ;68 :The efforts of Aquilon will be great: :The gate on the Ocean will be opened, :The kingdom on the Isle will be restored :London will tremble discovered by sail. ;69 :The Gallic King through his Celtic right arm :Seeing the discord of the great Monarchy: :He will cause his scepter to flourish over the three parts, :Against the cope of the great Hierarchy. ;70 :The dart from the sky will make its extension, :Deaths speaking: great execution. :The stone in the tree, the proud nation restored, :Noise, human monster, purge expiation. ;71 :The exiles will come into Sicily :To deliver form hunger the strange nation: :At daybreak the Celts will fail them: :Life remains by reason: the King joins. ;72 :Celtic army vexed in Italy :On all sides conflict and great loss: :Romans fled, O Gaul repelled! :Near the Ticino, Rubicon uncertain battle. ;73 :The shore of Lake Garda to Lake Fucino, :Taken from the Lake of Geneva to the port of L'Orguion: :Born with three arms the predicted warlike image, :Through three crowns to the great Endymion. ;74 :From Sens, from Autun they will come as far as the Rhone :To pass beyond towards the Pyrenees mountains: :The nation to leave the March of Ancona: :By land and sea it will be followed by great suites. ;75 :The voice of the rare bird heard, :On the pipe of the air-vent floor: :So high will the bushel of wheat rise, :That man will be eating his fellow man. ;76. :Lightning in Burgundy will perform a portentous deed, :One which could never have been done by skill, :Sexton made lame by their senate :Will make the affair known to the enemies. ;77 :Hurled back through bows, fires, pitch and by fires: :Cries, howls heard at midnight: :Within they are place on the broken ramparts, :The traitors fled by the underground passages. ;78. :The great Neptune of the deep of the sea :With Punic race and Gallic blood mixed. :The Isles bled, because of the tardy rowing: :More harm will it do him than the ill-concealed secret. ;79 :The beard frizzled and black through skill :Will subjugate the cruel and proud people: :The great Chyren will remove from far away :All those captured by the banner of Selin ;80 :After the conflict by the eloquence of the wounded one :For a short time a soft rest is contrived: :The great ones are not to be allowed deliverance at all: :They are restored by the enemies at the proper time. ;81 :Through fire from the sky the city almost burned: :The Urn threatens Deucalion again: :Sardinia vexed by the Punic foist, :After Libra will leave her Phaethon. ;82 :Through hunger the prey will make the wolf prisoner, :The aggressor then in extreme distress. :The heir having the last one before him, :The great one does not escape in the middle of the crowd. ;83 :The large trade of a great Lyons changed, :The greater part turns to pristine ruin :Prey to the soldiers swept away by pillage: :Through the Jura mountain and Suevia drizzle. ;84 :Between Campania, Siena, Florence, Tuscany, :Six months nine days without a drop of rain: :The strange tongue in the Dalmatian land, :It will overrun, devastating the entire land. ;85 :The old full beard under the severe statute :Made at Lyon over the Celtic Eagle: :The little great one perseveres too far: :Noise of arms in the sky: Ligurian sea red. ;86 :Wreck for the fleet near the Adriatic Sea: :The land trembles stirred up upon the air placed on land: :Egypt trembles Mahometan increase, :The Herald surrendering himself is appointed to cry out. ;87 :After there will come from the outermost countries :A German Prince, upon the golden throne: :The servitude and waters met, :The lady serves, her time no longer adored. ;88 :The circuit of the great ruinous deed, :The seventh name of the fifth will be: :Of a third greater the stranger warlike: :Sheep, Paris, Aix will not guarantee. ;89 :One day the two great masters will be friends, :Their great power will be seen increased: :The new land will be at its high peak, :To the bloody one the number recounted. ;90 :Though life and death the realm of Hungary changed: :The law will be more harsh than service: :Their great city cries out with howls and laments, :Castor and Pollux enemies in the arena. ;91. :At sunrise one will see a great fire, :Noise and light extending towards Aquilon: :Within the circle death and one will hear cries, :Through steel, fire, famine, death awaiting them. ;92 :Fire color of gold from the sky seen on earth: :Heir struck from on high, marvelous deed done: :Great human murder: the nephew of the great one taken, :Deaths spectacular the proud one escaped. ;93 :Very near the Tiber presses Death: :Shortly before great inundation: :The chief of the ship taken, thrown into the bilge: :Castle, palace in conflagration. ;94 :Great Po, great evil will be received through Gauls, :Vain terror to the maritime Lion: :People will pass by the sea in infinite numbers, :Without a quarter of a million escaping. ;95 :The populous places will be uninhabitable: :Great discord to obtain fields: :Realms delivered to prudent incapable ones: :Then for the great brothers dissension and death. ;96 :Burning torch will be seen in the sky at night :Near the end and beginning of the Rhone: :Famine, steel: the relief provided late, :Persia turns to invade Macedonia. ;97 :Roman Pontiff beware of approaching :The city that two rivers flow through, :Near there your blood will come to spurt, :You and yours when the rose will flourish. ;98 :The one whose face is splattered with the blood :Of the victim nearly sacrificed: :Jupiter in Leon, omen through presage: :To be put to death then for the bride. ;99 :Roman land as the omen interpreted :Will be vexed too much by the Gallic people: :But the Celtic nation will fear the hour, :The fleet has been pushed too far by the north wind. ;100 :Within the isles a very horrible uproar, :One will hear only a party of war, :So great will be the insult of the plunderers :That they will come to be joined in the great league. fr:Centurie II Category:The Prophecies